Belleza Oriental
by conquistaWHORE
Summary: Human AU. Being careless has it's consequences.  Rated: M for drug use, etc. etc.


The smell of sex and smoke hung low in the air, filling the small, dark room and slowly seeping out into the hallways. A small giggle left Lien's lips at the smoke ring blown her way. Swiping the joint from Antonio, she inhaled it's smoke deeply, then captured his lips into a kiss. His reddened eyes closed as they kissed, a feeling of peace washing over him. The homework that he forgot to finish was the last thing on his mind when he had his Oriental beauty at his side.

Listening to the soft strumming of a Spanish guitar on the stereo, his glossy green eyes opened halfway, seeking out her almost golden orbs. Trading grins, she cuddled closer to his side. The thing he loved most about the cigarettes was that it only took one and his girl would take down the wall she kept between them in public. She wouldn't even hold hands if he asked her to, but after a few puffs… it was a completely different story.

A small, noticeable shiver ran down her back. Perhaps it was the chilling last note of the song, or maybe she was just cold—after all, it was raining outside, and they were going au naturel.

"Come here," Antonio murmured, "you cold?" She had shaken her head, but he knew her far too well. Lien was just being stubborn as usual. His hand brushed against her waist as he pulled her closer, smiling as she settled onto his chest. Closing her honey–coloured eyes, she listened to his heartbeat, tapping against is chest.

"This is a good song," she said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"It's a love song," he replied. The passion in his eyes was too much for the Vietnamese woman's taste so she looked away, focusing instead on his muscular abdomen.

"Do you love me?"

Antonio froze at the small question, then laughed softly.

"I love your voice, your lips, your body—"

"But do you love me?" she interrupted in a snappy tone, amber eyes trying to keep a hold on his. God, why couldn't he just keep his eyes still for more than a few seconds?

"No," he replied smoothly. It was the truth, and if she didn't like it, well…

"Wrong answer."

Antonio laughed softly, kissing her forehead. "I may not love you but I'm not going to lie to you."

Lien rolled her eyes and shifted position, nearly straddling him. "Lie to me, Antonio. What's our future going to be like?"

His eyes travelled up the soft curves of her body before locking onto her determined brown eyes. When he didn't reply she dug her sharp nails into his chest, a small hiss leaving the Spaniard's lips.

"Christ, woman! What?"

"Lie to me." Stupid.

"…" Antonio laughed gently. "All right, if that's what you'd like."

The corners of Lien's lips lifted slightly, knowing that in a way, she'd won.

"I love you. We're going to be together forever, but first we have to get married in your home town. And we'll live there too, if you'd like."

He waited for her to tell him to stop, but she only bit her lip and nodded for him to continue. The only way she was going to get over him—break this insane spell that he'd cast on her with his stupid Spanish accent and smile—was to hear the truth.

"We're going to be a perfect couple. And of course that means, no sex. Even on our anniversary. Everyone we know will come to us for relationship advice."

Was it sad that she had already envisioned that?

"Our house'll be huge and we'll have shit tons of money. Oh. And dogs, too."

That stupid fucker had promised her a puppy. Of course, it was a joke, but…

"Of course, since we'll be the perfect couple, we'll never fight or get divorced. We'll be inseparable."

A small wave of nausea hit her. It wasn't exactly because of what he had said, though.

"And our babies are going to be gorgeous. Twins."

Her heart sunk and she murmured, "Antonio, that's enough for today." With that happy-go-lucky smile on his face he nodded. All he did was smile, smile, smile—and laugh—and it frustrated her so badly. He didn't need to act as if everything were okay, as if there wasn't a thing growing inside of her. A human thing. A small, human, lovely little baby something. His baby.


End file.
